


Rain

by nerdsaretotallyawesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsaretotallyawesome/pseuds/nerdsaretotallyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Castiel loved the rain. He loved following the drops that hit the window and were slowly gliding down with his eyes.  
It was peaceful.  
He was standing in front of his bedroom window, when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Lips brushed his neck and then a voice: "Whatcha doing?" Dean whispered.  
"Watching the rain."  
Dean let go of him and stood by his side. Cas took Dean's hand and sighed.  
"It's kinda… relaxing."  
Castiel nodded. "Yes. I love going out in the rain as well, but my mother forbids it." He heard a chuckle and then: "But your mom isn't here now, is she?" Cas looked at Dean and a smile crept over his face.  
"C'mon."

Dean watched in something like awe as Cas tilted his head back and let the raindrops hit his face. Dean convinced him to wear his trenchcoat so he wouldn't be completely soaked – and he looked very good in it – but Cas didn't seem to mind. All Dean could do was watch him from a distance, not wanting to interrupt whatever Cas was doing. He looked so… peaceful. So happy. As if the rain washed every worry away. And Dean loved Cas with a carefree happy expression on his face.  
Cas opened his eyes and gave Dean a jerk of his head to invite him to come closer. Dean loved wrapping his arms around Cas' waist, and this time was no exception.  
"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Cas said.  
"What is it?" Although Dean was 99% sure what it was.  
"Kiss in the rain."  
And that was something Dean would gladly do for the rest of his life.  
"Kiss me, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes and met Cas' lips. Their bodies pressed together almost instantly, closing the little distance there had been. Dean had his right hand rest in the back of Cas' neck, while Cas had both his hands in Dean's hair. It was soft but rough; slow but desperate. Rain was still pouring over their heads, but the whole entire world seemed to vanish. There was nothing but the two of them and all the time in the world.

Once back inside, they sat in front of the fireplace to dry up, too lazy and too carefree to get towels.  
Cas' head was in Dean's lap and Dean was absent mindedly curling his fingers through Cas' wet hair. His other hand was in Cas' hands, with Castiel sometimes pressing light kisses in his palm.  
"Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean."  
"I love the rain, too."

**Author's Note:**

> this fic on ff.net: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9538338/1/Rain


End file.
